


Last Alpha Standing

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shared [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Double Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Ritual, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: After getting the omega safely to the colony the mating ritual will commence.  But Castiel finds out about some strange traditions and Sam and Dean wonder if he'll partake.





	Last Alpha Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man, two stories in one day. Honestly, this one was almost done, but life right? Well, my husband is on a business trip so I have, literally, been typing all day. I got up to feed my kids and let the dogs out. That's it.
> 
> So thanks for everyone who subscribed, do so, there is still more to this story. And thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks. It makes me so happy!

The day before the 4th of July festivities found Castiel and Mary alone in the young omega's living room. They were finalizing the outfit Castiel would be wearing for his mating ceremony. Since he had already been claimed the ceremony was mostly to introduce him to the pack.

“Mary, forgive me, but this seems a bit strange. Rather informal.” He gestured down at the loose linen pants and tunic. Mary smiled up at him from her position on the couch.

“That is one of the things I wanted to discuss with you today. I'm not exactly sure how the towns celebrate mate unions but from what I've heard it seems rather barbaric.” Castiel couldn't hide his smirk. Mary grinned back and tilted her head.

“What's so funny?”

“The, uh, towns have said the same about pack communities. We learned about your traditions and laws in school. However, I must admit most of it is wrong. At least for your pack.” Mary smiled sadly, shaking her head. She reached up and grasped Castiel's hand gently, tugging him down to sit next to her.

“Castiel, what were you taught about our mating and claiming ceremonies?” She asked softly.

“Uh, there weren't really ceremonies. The teachers said omegas were unprotected by their families. The first Alpha to show interest was allowed to mark them. Back in the town my father would have arranged a mating with an approved Alpha. For my safety.” Mary shook her head sadly.

“They are a little right.” Castiel shot her a surprised look. “Our families don't protect our omegas. The entire pack does. And our omegas are free to choose their own mates. No one is forced into a mating. Allowing our omegas to choose a compatible mate has allowed our blood to stay more pure.” The confusion had given way to wonder halfway through.

“We were also told omegas were sometimes chased down and forced into submission. That sometimes multiple Alphas would participate and fight over the omega.” This time Mary smirked and nodded.

“And that is what we were going to discuss. This is a common practice here.” The omega steeled his features, waiting for an explanation he had no doubt was reasonable. “Our customs allow for more pure blood. The purity of our pack allows for stronger instincts, stronger bodies, stronger senses, all of it.

“Long ago, when our ancestors could still shift omegas challenged their Alphas.”

“We were told shifting was a myth. A simple fairy tale.” Mary laughed kindheartedly.

“Not even close. They could shift whenever they wanted.” Castiel's eyes were wide in wonder.

“That must have been amazing.” The older omega nodded enthusiastically. She clasped both the little omega's hands in hers.

“It truly must have been! Most omegas chose to run from their Alphas.” His eyes widened as his mouth fell open. Mary held up a hand to stop him from interrupting.

“Challenging an Alpha was an honor for both. As soon as the ceremony was concluded, before the mark, the omega would take off. The Alpha in question determined when to follow. Once caught, the Alpha would make them submit and complete the mating.” Castiel's mouth was now slack.

“But why? It sounds terrifying.”

“Honestly, that's half the fun. If an omega can't choose between Alphas they all give chase and the best Alpha wins their omega.”

“Mary, did you- Did you run from John?” She nodded enthusiastically. “Were you not sure of his abilities?”

“No, I knew he'd catch me. It was all for-” she paused, trying to find the right words. “Tradition. It was my decision, he didn't know I was going to run until I did. I felt like it made our bond stronger. He felt like an Alpha worthy of the omega he caught.” Castiel nodded again, a look of deep concentration on his face.

“Should I run?”

“That is all up to you, dear one. You do whatever you feel fits your bond.” He looked away with another nod and a pensive look.

“How would that work? With two Alphas? Would they still fight since they are also mates? Would one bond be stronger?” Now Mary's face took on a more serious tone.

“No matter who wins the both of your Alphas will still be equal in your bond and with each other. And yes, they will fight. It might even look like they will hurt each other. It is of the utmost importance you never try and stop them. If you defend one it will be seen as though you prefer him over the other. It will weaken the bond.

“There is one more thing you must know before you make the decision.” She waited for Castiel to acknowledge. “They will claim you at the same time.” The look of Castiel's eyebrows furrowing and head tilting to the side was adorable and made Mary smile softly. Then his eyes grew huge and he gaped.

“Both?” She nodded slowly. “At the same time?” He started shaking his head. Mary reached for his hand again.

“You don't have to run. There is no pressure and no one will think less of you. And I can tell you no one thinks you will, being from a town and all. But your body can take it. If you'd like you can practice.” At that he looked down and blushed. The older omega smiling gently. “No need to be embarrassed. We don't have to discuss it anymore if you'd like.”

Castiel looked up at her, a determined expression on his face. “No, I want to. I need to know everything to make the best decision.” Mary beamed.

~*~

“We'd like to keep this simple, Dad. Cass isn't from here, and he hasn't been here long. We aren't even sure how much Mom’s going to tell him about tradition. We don't want him to be uncomfortable,” Dean started saying right when they sat down. John dug through his tin pail and pulled out a sandwich, smirking. The brothers shared a look.

“Dad? What's going on?” Sam dumped his pail onto the table and sorted his lunch without looking. Dean followed his lead, also not looking at his food.

“I cannot tell you anything. But after today Castiel will be well versed in our traditions.” The look on John’s face was a bit smug as he took a huge bite, prolonging any answer to anything further they might ask.

Both had slightly confused looks as they went over the, many, traditions in their heads. John watched. As their father expected, they latched onto an idea at nearly the same time. Dean's heart started to hammer in his chest at the mere thought.

“Dad.” His voice sounded choked. “Is he going to run?” John smirked and shrugged, holding his hands up. Sam let out a loud breath and put his forehead down on the picnic table.

“But Mom’s telling him about it?” Dean pressed on. Subconsciously he reached over and started rubbing up and down Sam's spine, the other Alpha grabbed his thigh under the table. John said no more, just nodded.

“Listen, the omega will stay with us tonight. You won't see him until the ceremony. It's tradition, you can't do anything about it. Get a good night's sleep though.” John just grinned as he grabbed his sandwich in one hand, an apple in the other, and left his boys gawking behind him.

“Dude, you okay?” Dean asked shaking Sam's bicep. The other Alpha looked up at him, eyes half lidded.

“Yeah, I'll probably be asking you that tomorrow. I'm so gonna kick your ass, man.”

~*~

The pack was a bustle the next morning. Everyone, except the omega and his Alphas would fast. The mates involved in the ceremony would need their strength if they had to run or give chase. The traditional breakfast was a light one with list of chilled fruits, fruit flavored water, boiled eggs and some dried meats.

Castiel was almost too nervous to eat, but Mary insisted. John was at his son’s house bright and early with their food. The Alphas wolfed it down. The rest of the pack was setting up for the ceremony and the brunch feast afterward. Others were setting up the festivities for the evening.

If it weren't for the fact that they Alphas couldn't figure out if their mate would run or not they wouldn't have been so nervous. They stood before the fire pit, the one that would be lit around dark. John would be orchestrating the vows.

Soon the crowd in the back started to part down the middle. Dean started fidgeting while Sam went stiff. The drums to their right started up and it seemed to take forever before Castiel and Mary came through the crowd.

“Don't faint,” John muttered just low enough for the boys to hear.

“Shut up, Dad.” Dean snapped, maybe a bit too loud. Mary smiled and gave her mate a look. Castiel looked surprisingly calm as he smiled at the brothers. Mary kissed each on a cheek in turn and left the omega between her boys. John’s booming voice made Dean jump, and Castiel tried not to laugh.

“On this beautiful day we would normally be celebrating the 4th of July. It is a day in which the towns celebrate their separation from their wild roots and their induction into civilization. It is a day in which we celebrate the separation of the townspeople from our great colonies.” This earned him some hoots from the crowd.

“Today we will celebrate the 4th and the mating of Alphas Dean and Sam Winchester to omega Castiel Novak.” This time every member cheered. Castiel blushed a bit and looked at the ground. Dean reached forward and tilted his chin back up.

“You, Cass, are omega mate to the pack heirs. You don't lower your eyes anymore.” His words couldn't be heard by the crowd over their noise, but Sam smiled and nodded. Once the crowd settled John spoke again.

“Your Alpha heirs have searched for many years and no one could be more pleased than I that they have found their omega.” Mary arched a brow at him and he tried to keep a straight face.

“Their marks have already been given, their vows all that remain. Dean,” John paused for his eldest attention, “will you do your best to make your mates happy, keep them comfortable and sheltered, and provide for their needs in equal turn?” Dean nodded at both his mates.

The mantra was repeated for Sam, who also agreed; then Castiel, who nodded. John held up Dean's right hand and Castiel's left, joining them in the air. He did the same with Castiel and Sam so all three of them were smiling at their cheering pack. As soon as John let go the omega did as well. Then he sprinted toward the trees.

The crowd was jumping now, everyone excited about a town raised omega joining in tradition. The Alphas were stunned still, neither moved a muscle. They watched their omega until he was halfway to the forest and then their attention snapped to each other. Sam let out a low growl and lunged toward the trees. Dean shot out his foot, tripping his mate and gaining the lead in the chase.

He knew Sam would be up in a flash and smiled when he heard his mate laughing behind him. The brothers were both fast, but Sam had the advantage of longer legs. Once Castiel broke through the trees the pack behind them quieted down. The brush was thick, but they had the omega’s scent and the adrenaline of the chase made them more sensitive to it.

Unfortunately for Castiel he was far less experienced with running through the woods. His heart pounded as he heard Dean gaining on him. He could tell by the noises his Alpha made. But he knew his other mate was quick on their heels and the fight would begin soon.

Sooner than he thought. He was not expecting the freight train that slammed into his back. He moved his hands in front of him to brace against the ground, but found himself spun on the way down. Dean grunted as his shoulder hit when he shielded his omega. They both rolled with the momentum and Dean landed on Castiel's back anyway, but neither were hurt.

The Alpha buried his nose behind Castiel's ear and inhaled deeply before growling low. Then there was a muffled thump as muscle connected to solid muscle and Dean was wrenched from on top of him. The two Alphas went rolling through the brush, snarling and snapping at each other.

Castiel rolled to his hands and knees to watch; he'd been caught, there was no more running. But he did need to stay low to the ground to show his Alphas his submission. He was having a hard time making heads or tails of his mates through the leaves, they seemed to be in a frenzy.

Then Sam came bursting through on his back. In much the same position they were in when at the boy's backyard, just in reverse. Sam had Dean's throat braced in his elbow, the older Alpha’s face going red. Castiel licked his lips and started moving around them on his hands and feet, he didn't want to stand up.

He had fully expected to be anxious as he watched the men he'd grown to love fight each other. But a close look showed neither of them were bleeding, aside from a few superficial scratches, and they were drenched in sweat. A rather alluring sight.

Dean raised his clenched hand to slam back into Sam's ribs, but he was released last second when Sam grabbed for his wrist instead. The younger Alpha’s grip slipped on the sweaty skin and he was free. He twisted around and straddled his brother, Dean's thighs were tight around Sam's hips, stopping him from swinging his legs up, but Sam had a better reach.

There was a sudden flurry of fists as each tried to gain the upper hand without landing any blow too hard. It was then that it occurred to Castiel they were actively trying not to bust each other; just overpower the other.

In another flash Dean suddenly had Sam's wrists and was holding them to the younger Alpha's chest. Dean was sitting too low on Sam's hips to be able to pin him to the ground. They stilled, muscles still tight with anticipation, both panting heavily.

Castiel took in their wrecked appearance. Their beige tunics were smeared with dirt, as well as torn in places. Their hair was ravaged and full of twigs and leaves. Slick tanned skin wiped in brown and red. Sam's ragged voice shook the omega from his thoughts and he dared crawl a little closer now that the fight appeared to be over.

“Fucking do it!” The Alpha growled through clenched teeth. Dean looked hesitant, until Sam snapped his hips up. Then the other Alpha lunged down and took Sam's throats between his teeth, with little fight, and growled. Sam closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, acknowledging Dean's right to mate first.

The triumphant Alpha pulled together his second wind and shoved off his mate. Sam relaxed and stayed down, panting for a while more. He watched Dean crawl the couple of feet to Castiel and meet him in a heated kiss. They rose to their knees and Dean made quick work of the omega's, once white, tunic.

The sight of his mate’s tongues and the smell of their pheromones had him rolling to his knees and shuffling up behind Dean, not wanting to threaten his Alpha mates claim. He slotted his legs in with the older Alpha’s and grabbed the hem of his shirt, ripping it over his head. He wasted no time attacking the revealed skin with his own teeth and tongue.

“Fuck, Cass. You ran.” He paused in his assault to tear the omega's tunic off as well, then pressed their bare skin together. Dean's attention shifted to the mate mark he'd left on Castiel's shoulder. The omega tilted his head up, offering his neck.

“Yes, Dean. And you caught me.” Both Alphas chuckled at that before Dean rose to his feet and circled to Castiel's back. The omega was shoved forward into the dirt before his thin pants were ripped down. Castiel whined low and arched his back as he pressed his face into Sam's hip. The Alpha behind him gave Sam a warning growl, he wasn't allowed to play yet.

Castiel gasped and bolted forward a bit at the feeling of a wet muscle at his slicking hole. Sam grunted and gripped the omega's face in his hands to hold him still. Dean grinned as he nipped at the soft skin right next to the omega's pucker, earning himself another whimper.

“Easy, little omega, we'll get there,” the Alpha said before shoving his tongue in as far as it would go. The omega arched farther and dug his fingers into the soft dirt. Dean wasn't really as patient as he wa behaving, but he did need to make sure his omega could handle both of them.

He gathered some of the slick from his omega's legs and easily worked in two fingers. Castiel undulated his hips, trying for more but Sam held him tight.

“Don't be scared, Cass, we're gonna take care of you.” Dean sat up after murmuring the words and pulled his own pants down, then shifted closer.

“I've been getting ready,” Castiel panted out. Both Alphas groaned at the thought of their omega fingering himself in anticipation of running from them. Dean gripped his mates hips and rutted up and down his crack a few times, earning a dirty look from Sam. He chuckled as he stripped himself in one hand and guided the tip to the omega's hole.

He watched slick ooze out around his cockhead as he slowly pressed in, groaning at the sight and the feel. He was still so tight and Sam was no slouch. Dean watched Castiel try and move to Sam's erection through his pants. Sam whined slightly as he held the omega away. Dean grinned as he thrust a few times before motioning for Sam to pick him up.

When Castiel was on his knees, his back to Dean's chest, Sam took a moment to kiss him. Offering silent comfort. The omega gripped his wrists and moaned into the Alphas mouth, hungry for the contact. Dean huffed at his brother and motioned his head to the ground next to them. It was time for Sam to join.

Castiel whined when the Alpha backed away and laid on his back next to them. Then he was being lifted from behind and Sam reached up to help arrange the omega to straddle his hips, Dean following without breaking contact.

It was customary in a mating such as theirs for the Alpha who won the fight to remain on top. The other Alpha mate would show his acceptance of the results of the fight by being the low man on the totem pole, so to speak.

Castiel whimpered at the sight of Sam under him, hard and ready. Dean stroked a hand down his omega's back and nudged him to shift forward over the other Alpha’s cock. Sam reached between them when Dean stilled his hips and fitted two fingers into Castiel's hole right against his brother's dick.

The omega keened in apprehension and excitement as he dropped his head back on his Alpha’s shoulder. Sam pumped his fingers gently, scissoring and moving them around. Even with how tight he was his muscles loosened right up for the second Alpha.

When Dean made eye contact with his brother and nodded Sam positioned the head of his erection against the underside of Dean's. He slowly started nudging his hips up, pressing against where his mates were already joined.

“Shhh, easy little omega. Relax, we've got you,” Dean murmured into Castiel's ear. The omega felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. Sam splayed a hand over the omega’s flat stomach and waited until the muscles stopped quivering. Then, steeling his nerves, he pushed up quick and strong. The head popped in next to his mates and both Alphas groaned.

Castiel was suspiciously quiet. Sam ran his hands up the omega’s thighs as Dean tightened an arm across his chest and gripped a hip.

“Castiel?” Sam asked with his eyebrows drawn together.

“Holy shit,” the omega spoke on a breath. Dean chuckled and nuzzled under the young man's ear. Then the omega nodded and Dean pushed down on his hip, sliding him slowly onto the other Alpha's cock.

It was the easy glide that reassured Castiel their knots would fit. Then the omega rocked forward once, slow, and smiled at the grunts both Alphas gave. After that they were moving together as if they'd done it a hundred times before. Soon enough, though, Castiel was all but useless, completely at the mercy of two claiming Alphas.

Dean's knot started to form first, Castiel could feel it pushing against his rim. The omega whined a bit, his previous nervousness starting to surface again. Sam stopped thrusting and offered comfort through touch while the other Alpha worked himself in. Before the knot lodged in the omega's channel Sam's own knot started to fill as well.

“This'll be quick, Cass. We got you, babe.” Then Dean pushed hard and the omega cried out at the pressure. Dean gripped his hips and helped grind him down so Sam could fit as well. The timing had to be perfect.

Then fireworks exploded behind the omega’s eyes and he howled through his orgasm as he listened to his mates do the same. As soon as Sam's knot was forced in the pressure on Castiel's prostate had him coming without warning. The clenching of his ass around two cocks and knots had both Alphas coming at the same time.

For the first time since his heat began Castiel passed out, held up by Dean. There really wasn't a good position to move to so the Alpha on top would have to wait them all out. Luckily with the tight squeeze the knots didn't inflate as big as they normally would, they wouldn't have to wait so long.

After about fifteen minutes their panting had subsided. Another five and the omega was coming to. Sam was trying to help Dean hold him up so that no one got exhausted, but after everything they were all fading fast.

“Holy shit,” Castiel said looking down at Sam. The Alpha smiled up at him crookedly.

“Yeah, you said that.” Dean chuckled lightly and slowly eased himself back. When his dick slipped free it pulled Sam’s out with him and all three of them gasped at the feeling. Castiel nearly whined at the sudden empty feeling.

They each gathered their clothes and decided they were only wearing the pants back. It wouldn’t have been unusual for them to be naked, but they didn’t want to pressure the omega. And leaving their chests bare showed off the hard earned wounds from the chase and the fight.

By the time the trio came out of the woods it was early evening and the party was in full swing. As soon as the first pack member saw them approaching the air was filled with excited and celebratory howls.

Castiel was the center of attention. Most of their community had yet to meet him and were curious about the omega who had finally gotten their Alpha heirs to settle down.

After the party had settled and his Alphas took him home he marveled at his own behavior. Tucked in bed between his two strong, naked, mates he thanked the Gods for them. Growing up he had always worried about his arranged mating. Worried about his chosen Alpha being too rough or mean.

The way he was manhandled today after Dean caught and won him would have terrified him not a month ago. He had no doubt it was the care they showed him. He knew he was loved. And yet if he didn’t stop remembering what the day had been like he was going to get hard right then and there.

The omega smiled to himself when Dean started sniffing and moving closer and Sam shifted onto his stomach, rubbing a hand over Castiel chest. Or maybe they could smell his arousal before his body even reacted. His smile grew as his Alphas roused.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for you Sweet Sally ;)


End file.
